sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Team SpongeBob/The Team
Team SpongeBob are a young adult superhero team, assigned with protecting Karate Island from dangerous villains and situations. The team has protected Bikini Bottom too in the past. The current leader is SpongeBob, with Shin being the Co-Leader. History - (2011) Season 1 - The first season features Spongebob, Sandy, and Patrick sucked through a wormhole and asked by Shin Fu to save Karate Island from the terrible Volcano Lord. Along the way, they develop new skills and collect the golden balls and eventually they defeat the Volcano Lord. During the season, the team meets Bindie. A tricky and conniving blow-fish. The Volcano Lord's Follower, Henry, dies when caught being disloyal to The Volcano Lord Season 2 - Focuses on the team preventing an ice age apocalypse and the reign of the Ice Queen. The team gains new members, Squidward and Linda. Sandy leaves the team in "The Karate Master" only to be found in a coma days later in the episode "Home". Squidward is reaveled to be working for the Ice Queen against his friends knowledge in episode 4 "Statues". A man with a bird like costume appears in episdode 23. He is called "The Eagle". The character is in recurring role. In the season two finale, Squidward crosses the Ice Queen and helps his friends end the ice age. Season 3 '''- Season 3 is about Shin's father, Conquess attacking Karate Island with his dark forces. The Eagle returns and begins to acquire feelings for Linda. Linda continuous to try to help The Eagle. A relationship between Linda and Spongebob is explored. In the shows first SWEEPS storyline, Twista and Mud Man knock over a train of people, causing the team and many others to be severely injured . Shin eventually kills Twista and Mud Man is put in jail. A romantic interest between Shin and Sandy is breifly highlighted throughout the season, especially when Shin kisses her in her bed while she is asleep. In the season 3 finale, The Eagle/Calvin dies and Shin battles his father and with the help of his friends, he finally defeats Conquess. (2012) '''Season 4 - Season 4 centers on Team Spongebob battling evil versions of themselves that the flying Dutchman created. The team must fight in arena battles against their clones. Sandy has a sort of nervous break down and ditches out on her batlle against Mandy, her clone. This leads her teammates to be dissapointed with her. A new character named Mikey is introduced as The Dutchman's assasin. he tries on two occasions to kill Sandy and Patrick . In "Sandy's Life...On The Line!", Sandy is revealed to have Post Truamatic Stress Disorder , stemming from her experiences on Karate Island. This hurts her teammates and leads to Sandy getting therapy. In "The Last Of Battle", Patrick faces off against his clone who happens to be a female. He ends up winning and The Flying Dutchman and all of the clones disappear. Season 5 - Season 5 deals with Shin Fu returning, a new teammate and the team facing attacks from monstrous creatures. The team comes in contact with a mysterious archer who is later revealed to be Pearl Krabs. In "Trails" the team discover a man named the Denominator is behind the demon attacks. Pearl destroys his control machine, but Denominator claimed she made a tragic mistake in doing that. Pearl did in fact make a poor choice in destroying it, because now without the generator, his telepathic force on the demons mind has weakened as shown in "Facilities". In "Denominator's Story (Part 2)" the team learns from Squilliam that Denominator had received surgery to look like the young Barnacle Boy and that the real BB along with MermaidMan have been kidnapped. Squilliam also reveals he helped in Denominator's plans. Denominator launches a final plan, in which he, Icenator, his demons, and robots attack Team SpongeBob at SpongeBob and Linda's wedding. Shin, Patrick, and Sandy battle and destroy the demon and robots, while Pearl and SpongeBob battle Icenator and Denominator. Pearl ultimantly kills Denominator, striking an arrow at his heart. (2013) Season 6 Season 7 Members Core Team - SpongeBob Squarepants/The Quickster - A kind hearted Sponge, that is the unofficial leader of the team, even naming it after himself, much to the chargin of his fellow teammates who constantly state that the name "Team SpongeBob" was never officially voted in. He is one of the four original members, being summoned by Shin in Season 1. Shin Fu - A young man who is half fish and half sea demon. He is the Co-Leader. He has a mastery in Black Magic and Telepathic properties. He is the founding member of the team, warping SpongeBob, Sandy, and Patrick to Karate Island in Season 1. Patrick Star/Terraman - A young man with geokinetic/terrakinetic powers. He is best friends with SpongeBob and is currently in a relationship with Sandy Cheeks. He is one of the four original members, being summoned by Shin in Season 1. Pearl Krabs - A master archer who has chosen to dedicate her life to heroics instead of education, defying her father's wishes. She joined in Season 5. Princess Mindy/Princess Kinetic - The telepathic daughter of King Neptune who joined the team presumely against her father's wishes, prior to Season 7. Larry, The Lobster/SuperKrab - '''A young man with super strength. Joined prior to Season 7. Secondary Team - Team SpongeBob introduced a line-up of secondary members on June 29, 2013. '''Jannice Jasper/Jelly - An 18 year old with the power to turn her body into the skin of a jellyfish. She can shoot stings from her hands like an actual one. Sara Fishkins/Frostwoman - A young woman who Shin knew from the past. She was recruited on to the team by Shin. She has the power to control and blast cold energy (ice, snow, etc). Johnny Cane - A young man who Shin knew from the past. He was recruited on to the team by Shin. He has no meta-fish superpowers. He is a master martial artist. Scooter - A young man who can be annoying and sometimes disgusting. He has the power to shoot out sticky snail slime. Former Members - Squidward Tentacles - A grumpy squid who came into the team in Season 2, invited by SpongeBob. He eventually betrayed the team by working as an undercover agent for The Ice Queen to destroy Team SpongeBob from the inside out. In the end he turned on The Ice Queen and gave his own life to stop the ice age. He was a proficient telepath. Sandy Cheeks - A young squirrel woman who often goes through hard times. She is a master martial artist. She is also in a relationship with Patrick Star. She is one of the four original members, being summoned by Shin Fu to Karate Island in Season 1. She dies in the Season 6 finale. Linda - A young woman from unknown origins who joins the team in Season 2. She starts a relationship with SpongeBob after the movie, Land Beyond Time. She dies in the Season 6 finale. Allies - Henry, The Follower '''- (Season 1) The Volcano Lord's follower, He betrayed VL after realizing he was hurting the island and gave Team SpongeBob valuable info on him. The Volcano Lord killed him when he threw a bolt of lava at him that was meant for Sandy, but he jumped in front of her, saving her. '''The Eagle/Calvin - (Season 3) The Eagle became an ally to the team in Season 3 when he helped Linda rescue her friends from Nominoid in "Powerless". He again helped the team when he saved SpongeBob in "Forces of Nature" (Part 2) from being hurt by the Mud Man. He defeated the Mud Man, who was then arrested. In the season 3 Part 1 finale, "Stand In The Dark" (Part 1), The Eagle assists SpongeBob and Linda in getting to Conquess' castle. There, he slices through a demon who's body was made of poison. He dies from the poison, him and Linda kissing goodbye. 'Ms. Rossfield '- (Season 6 - Present) An old lady who first appears in "Bloodlines", when she helps the team find Sandy, after her existence was covered by Shin's sister and mother. She followed the team The Forbiddden lands where she revealed to them that The White Queen, Cassandra, was behind the plane crash on December 25, 2012. She also reveals that Cassandra will also set up another one to crash into Mainland. She informs them that Cassandra has secret bases on the island. Ms.Rossfield then joins Shin, SpongeBob, and Pearl in attacking Cassandra's secret base in the Sand Dunes of The Forbidden Lands. She then travels Main Point with them, following a possessed Linda. Category:Team SpongeBob/Characters